


Knee Deep

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Devotion, Drama, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Nothing is gained by blindly charging forward. They'll find a new path, even if it means turning around. The world can wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have over 100+ hours in the game, but I spent 80 of them in chapter 4. I started to feel like the story didn't exist. I still haven't beaten the game. Is there a story? Is there an ending? Who knows. All I know is that Noctis seems to have limitless time to do anything but attend his wedding. So here you go. I wrote something based on the idea that Noctis could do whatever he wants and that the ending is optional.

Night was fast approaching. The beautiful pink and orange hues that colored the dusk sky belied the danger that accompanied the arrival of the moon and stars. As much as he would have liked to continue gazing at the horizon above the darkening highway, Ignis couldn't silence the anxious voice in his head that advised him to get off the road.

Prompto was wide awake as usual, leaning out the passenger side window to snap a picture. Behind him, Gladio still had his nose buried in the same book he'd been reading since the advent of their trip.

And Noctis... As expected.

He was asleep, his head back and mouth open. Not a very princely appearance, but an endearing one, Ignis thought. He wished to let him rest. He would have preferred to wake him outside a four-star hotel, knowing how badly he was dying for a real bed, but they were still far away from an outpost and even farther from the kind of city where they would find suitable lodging for royalty.

Noctis had told them that he enjoyed being away from home, doing things that a prince wasn't normally able to do, but that wasn't his life. One or two days were fun for him, but after the third day spent in a tent, his enthusiasm had begun to fade. Ignis admonished him for complaining, but he kept it brief. He also wasn't cut out for the camping life.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, he leaned to the side and looked over his shoulder at Noctis. Dead to the world.

Ignis sighed.

“What's up?” Prompto asked, settling back into his seat with his camera in both hands.

Ignis returned his eyes to the road. “Sleeping Beauty isn't going to be very happy, I'm afraid. There's not a chance we'll make it to the next stop before the light's gone. Looks like we'll be enjoying another night beneath the stars.”

A tired groan came from the backseat as Gladio closed his book. “Alright. Let's keep our eyes peeled for a place to set up camp.”

Noctis wasn't going to be happy, but neither was Prompto. He practically deflated in his seat at the news. Despite his complaining, though, he lifted himself up and went back to hanging out the window, looking for a place to stop. “Somebody's gonna have to tell Noct, and it's not going to be me,” he said, quickly sending Ignis a look.

It wasn't _his_ fault that they weren't in town yet. If the other three hadn't spent so much time during the day _racing Chocobos_ , then he was sure they would have had time and then some. While they were busy mucking about, he reminded them of the time they needed to make once or twice.

Or... Once.

_The Chocobos were really cute and Noctis looked so happy._

He couldn't tear the prince away while he was having that much fun. He might've been able to coldly put his foot down in the past and demand that he listen, but those times were in the past. His heart had melted and he'd become much too soft. Noctis's happiness was now his number one priority. Or maybe it had always been his priority and he'd just been too stubborn to let himself admit how far gone he was.

So. He was just as guilty as they were. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't make the Regalia go fast enough to get them there before the sun was going to disappear, but he had a hand in the blame for that chocobo ordeal. If Prompto wanted to blame him for it, Ignis was going to let him, feeling like he deserved some kind of punishment to remind him of what it was they were supposed to be doing.

But what they were _supposed_ to be doing was sort of...

How to put it…

“I think I have a problem.”

“Huh? Wh-what's wrong? Did you see a daemon?” Prompto asked, conveniently oblivious to the annoying dialog happening in Ignis's head.

One of Gladio's large hands grabbed the back of Prompto's seat, making him yelp. “Doesn't matter now,” he said, pointing toward an ethereal trail in the sky nearby. “There. Pull over when you can and we'll head that way.”

They were heading toward a bridge. At first glance, Ignis didn't even see where Gladio was talking about. He saw the trail in the sky, then looked lower and lower until he realized that it had to be somewhere below the bridge, down the side of the ravine they were traveling over. If that was really the only place for them to stay, then they had no other choice, but it looked like it was going to be a dark and uncomfortable hike to get there.

By the time he pulled over at a parking spot, the sun had finished its descent. He couldn't see anything around them, but a little shiver worked its way up the back of his neck when he thought about those deadly night creatures. They loved to announce themselves with unnatural sounds that no living creature had any business making. As long as their group heard them first, there was still time for them to escape, but just the thought put him on edge.

Something touched his arm and nearly sent him flying out of the car.

“Jeez, what's got you all strung out?” Gladio asked, chuckling as he gave him another pat on the shoulder. “Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark.”

Not the dark. Just what lived in it.

He wasn't in the mood for dying, especially when they'd been having such a good time.

...With thoughts like those, he definitely had a problem. He needed to sort that out – sooner rather than later, preferably. If he waited too long, he was going to have big regrets by the time they arrived in Altissia. They weren't on a pleasure cruise.

“Out,” he said, dusting Gladio's hand off his shoulder.

Gladio and Prompto filed out with a few grumbles, and Ignis turned around and faced Noctis who had somehow managed to keep sleeping through their nonsense. He had to wake him, but something made him pause, made his eyes linger on Noctis's peacefully sleeping face for a second longer. Reaching out with tentatively twitching fingertips, he placed a hand on his knee and gave him a light shake.

“Noct.” Predictably, he didn't receive a response. He was being too gentle again. Frustrated more with himself, Ignis shook him a bit harder. “Noct, wake up. We're here.”

Noctis's eyes snapped open much faster than Ignis expected, a look akin to distress on his face like he'd woken from a bad dream. Something he did might have frightened him, he thought.

Something about the look on Noctis's face looked a lot like the way Ignis felt.

“Here...?” Noctis asked, sounding confused, glancing around with bleary eyes. He pulled himself up and shook his head, letting out a breath. “Right, it's night. I don't remember when I closed my eyes. For a second, you had me thinking we were already in Altissia.”

Was that what made him react that way? That seemed like a strange overreaction, but before Ignis could ask him what he meant by that, Noctis was already opening his door and rolling himself out of the car. After popping the trunk, Ignis followed him out. Though it seemed petty, he wasn't going to let him get away without explaining. He was just going to have to find the right time to bring it up. His question would come with implications that he didn't want to bother Prompto and Gladio with.

“There he is,” Gladio said with an amused tone, watching as Noctis sleepily wobbled his way toward where he and Prompto were standing by the steps leading down. “You don't look so grumpy, do you? Thought for sure you'd be sick of camping.”

“I am,” Noctis replied dryly. “I think I'd rather sleep in the car. At least I'm used to sleeping in the back seat. I can never get comfortable in a tent.”

Gladio's brows narrowed skeptically, that smirk never leaving his face. “Says the guy who's impossible to wake in the morning.”

Noctis might've claimed that he was sick of camping, but the way he said it made Ignis wonder if he was telling the truth. At the same time, he questioned himself, wondering if he was just thinking too deeply about shallow things. Noctis did appear to be irritated, but it wasn't the irritation of being woken from a nap, nor was it from the disappointment of having to begrudgingly stay in a tent for yet another night.

Gladio might not have been taking the hint, but the unamused expression darkening Noctis's face was directed at him.

Watching them from the corners of his eyes as he pulled the camping equipment out of the trunk, Ignis tried to figure it out.

The only time when Noctis enjoyed camping was when he was in a good mood – a healthy appetite and a day's worth of footwork made a warm campfire feel satisfying. Anything more than that gave him that sour look he was wearing. Things certainly seemed to be adding up in that respect. So what was it that was making him feel like Noctis was lying about something?

If they weren't camping, then they would have still been on the road, gradually making their way to Altissia.

It almost sounded like he was being contrary.

But that couldn't have been the case...

Ignis felt like he was the only one who was worried about facing what was waiting for them in Altissia. The image of a white dress made his breath freeze in his throat. Great anxiety gripped him by the left side of his chest. That wasn't normal by any means, but he knew how to control such anomalies. It could be blown off like dust and fade into the air, and he would be... The same as he always was.

A little more stiff.

A little more likely to say things that were uncalled for.

An anomaly was hardly an anomaly if it occurred with regularity. He knew, and that was why those little and big things that made him smile uneasily were worn where anyone could see them. No matter how much dust accumulated, he'd keep blowing it off, and nobody would notice anything strange because it was always there; a secret hidden in plain sight.

However, Noctis wasn't as clever as that.

Which was why Ignis felt so concerned.

Noctis couldn't hide a thing, especially from him.

The second he heard Prompto's voice, breaking through his troubled thoughts, talking some inane thing at him, Ignis grabbed a Coleman chair and chucked it in his direction. He wasn't aiming and he wasn't looking, so it was probably a miracle that he didn't behead him with it. Prompto, being such a smart boy, understood that he was testing a tested nerve and started nervously spitting an apology as he backed away toward the stairs, clutching the chair to his chest.

Ignis pushed up his glasses.

Gladio chuckled as he came over and grabbed some of the camping gear. “You aren't happy either, are you, Iggy?”

“Thoughts to yourself if you wish to eat.”

He went too far with that one, he was sure. He noticed the way he made Gladio flinch.

For a few seconds that made sweat form at the back of his neck, Gladio stared at him. Ignis refused to meet his eyes even if he knew that was the stupid and obvious thing to do. When those seconds passed, Gladio set down some of the things he was holding to free a hand and pat him on the back.

“Sort it out?”

He must've really screwed up if it was that obvious.

All he could do to salvage his dignity was nod. “No worries.”

Gladio gave his shoulder a squeeze, then his hand vanished. He didn't ask him anything about it, just picked up more than he needed to and started walking off. Ignis wondered if he had an idea of the sort of things that were pitifully going around inside his head; longing things, bittersweet, painful things. They weren't good. It wasn't a laughing matter. That sort of seriousness which he'd refused to meet eye-to-eye made him feel like he'd already lost his grasp on the situation.

The only one left waiting at the top of the stairs was Noctis. He was looking in his direction. He was looking right at him. There was no mistaking it.

Steadying his breath, Ignis held out another one of the chairs and Noctis came over to grab it from him.

“What does that look mean?” Ignis asked.

“Look?” He was obviously playing dumb. “I don't know... Tired?”

“That all?”

“Hungry.” He came closer, moving into Ignis's space. The facade began to slip. “And... a little frustrated.”

“That so?” Ignis said, feeling eager to escape whatever was happening. Gravity was pulling him closer to Noctis and he had to fight it. Fighting it was exhausting, but he had to. For both of their sakes.

After gathering the last of the things, Ignis closed the trunk and stepped back. The silence and its gravity kept pressing down, refusing to release him, making every movement feel unnaturally slow. He had to escape it, but he couldn't – not when Noctis was free falling and taking him down with him. The fingers that grasped the front of his shirt sent Ignis shooting down to the earth and obliterated his resistance, the only thing that kept him from scattering. He was already done for.

Noctis's lips were warm and soft like always.

It was too brief. In the seconds thereafter, there were no words, just the warmth of their breath against each other's lips. If he'd been smart, Ignis would've pulled away at that second. Put his foot down. Told him not to. But he clad himself in his usual air of unaffectedness and breathed in, swallowing Noctis's breath.

He put a hand against Noctis's chest and gave a soft push. It wasn't the shove it should've been.

“Don't you think you're being too daring?”

Noctis didn't miss a beat, saying, “When else will I find my opportunity?”

That was it. 

His thoughts – those ones he thought were so presumptuous – didn't sound so presumptuous anymore. It was dizzying to think that he could be right. He didn't want to be right. He wanted to, of course. Of course he wanted to think that Noctis was sharing his trepidatious feelings, but they were feelings that would only hurt them in the face of the encroaching future.

That thing he wanted to ask him... It seemed like it already had an answer.

Without any other words prepared, Ignis ducked his head and pulled away from him, taking his cooking equipment with him. “Let's not keep them waiting. Grab the other chairs there for me and hurry up.”

He didn't stop. Not until he was at the stairs and heard his name.

“Ignis.”

Ignis didn't want to become the kind of person who would look away.

Tightening his hands around the things he was holding as if to brace himself, he turned around and faced Noctis. The look on his face said that he was asking for an explanation, and, once upon a time, Ignis would have been able to tell him it was nothing, but not anymore. They'd developed an uncanny way of knowing what the other was thinking. It was impossible to hide a single thing from him.

“Tonight,” Ignis said, trying to be vague enough to avoid commitment.

It worked to satisfy Noctis for the moment, it seemed, a smile widening broadly across his face.

Hoisting what was left, Noctis jogged past him, giving his backside a tap as he went. “Nice. No need to be so uptight. Try to chill out.”

If Noctis was able to say that, then he must have known what he was thinking. It also made him sound incredibly foolish.

With that, Noctis kept on going and Ignis watched the shadow of his back descending into the darkness toward the bottom of the stairs. Although Ignis was dying for space to breathe, he couldn't let Noctis get too far ahead. He turned on his flashlight and followed closely, focusing on Noctis's shape and the anxious feeling that was building up to an unbearable degree in his chest.

It wasn't until they reached the haven along the river that he realized that he hadn't thought about the daemons.

It was concerning to think that there were things that scared him more than literal monsters.

Once they made their way up and were standing safely atop the haven's protective glyphs, they were greeted by Prompto's lively chanting.

“Steak! Steak! I can't wait to eat some meat tonight!”

If that was what Prompto had in mind, then Ignis had some bad news for him. He put down everything he brought with him and talked as he began setting up his cooking station. “I hate to break it to you, but we don't have any meat.”

Prompto immediately stopped dancing around and slumped. “Aw... Wait. None?” He sounded a bit hopeful. “What about fish? Fish doesn't count, does it? Please tell me we at least have some fish.”

Once he had the station standing, Ignis turned around to stare at him. “You do have ears, don't you? I said we don't have any. We ate what we had. If you're that desperate for protein, then either hunt for it yourself or settle for beans.”

“No.”

The one who objected first was Noctis. It wasn't surprising, considering how vocally he'd previously objected to the idea of him using the beans they'd received for honoring one of Takka's requests. Ignis was a little disappointed that Noctis wouldn't trust him to work his culinary magic on them. He had the feeling he could slip them into a dish and Noctis would be none the wiser... Ignis really didn't understand what he had against them.

“Looks like we gotta do this ourselves,” Gladio said, already grabbing one of Noctis's spare rods for himself.

Ignis went from somewhat disappointed to _bothered._

Apparently _nobody_ wanted to try his bean recipes.

Jogging over to Noctis, Prompto gave him a playful tag on the shoulder. “Alright, Noct Gar. You're up.”

Crossing his arms, Noctis hummed to himself and rolled his head back, staring up at the sky, pretending to be considering something deeply. “You know what I just realized? This is the perfect opportunity for you to learn how to fish, Prompto. I need to take a bath and get out of these sweaty clothes, so... Maybe next time, yeah?”

Before Prompto could open his mouth again, Ignis stepped in. “I'll accompany Noct in the meanwhile. Happy fishing.”

“For real?” he groaned. “Ugh, fine. Come on, Gladio. Let's go catch a fish bigger than Noct has ever _seen_. The biggest fish!”

That sounded like a challenge... For themselves. If they were being serious, then it was going to be tough for them to beat Noctis's record. That thing he caught the other day was so big, it could've been considered more of a monster than a fish. He was shockingly strong when he had a reel in his hands...

Prompto took another one of the other spare rods and left with Gladio. Before they faded beyond the wall of dense darkness that surrounded the campsite, Ignis called after them, reminding them to stay safe. It wasn't going to be his fault if they got ambushed while pursuing their goal of hooking The Biggest Fish.

The same went for him and Noctis, though. He already didn't feel confident enough in taking on the night creatures, so the thought of facing any with only Noctis by his side was simply out of the question. It didn't matter if they got caught naked and wet – he would just have to pick him up and run away.

“'Kay. I've got everything. You ready?”

Ignis snapped to attention, realizing that Noctis was right in front of him. He had a backpack with his things slung over one shoulder and Ignis's things in the hand that was extended to him. Ignis took it from him, awkwardly giving him his thanks in return. Compared to how he felt, Noctis was looking a lot more focused – even if his eyelids kept drooping. Ignis reached out to place a steadying hand on Noctis's arm, and Noctis leaned in, seeking to use him as support. His forehead pressed against Ignis's shoulder. Again, Ignis's feet refused to distance him from what was happening.

“You can rest when we return. No falling asleep just yet, alright? It could be dangerous.” He began to move away, but his hand remained fixed to Noctis's arm, guiding him to move along with him.

For trips through densely wooded forests during the night, it was preferable to ride a chocobo, but they hadn't renewed their rental. No amount of whistling was going to get one to appear, so he and Noctis were going to have to stick close and explore the old fashioned way with their own two feet.

Once they were away from the haven, he let go of Noctis, but Noctis stayed close. The only unusual thing about their proximity was what it was doing to Ignis's head. He was concerned about their well-being, but equally concerned about what was happening to them.

Every branch Ignis stepped on made his shoulders jump. That was unlike him – infuriatingly so. The small weaknesses in his resolve had widened, and he hated the suddenly indecisive part of him that had emerged from the hole created. In the darkness beneath the cover of the trees, it was hidden away, so as long as he kept a measure between them, Noctis wouldn't feel it.

The clear sound of the river became louder as they approached the bank; a soothing sound.

“Hey. I thought I told you to chill out.”

The shred of peace Ignis found was plucked away from him.

He promised him that they'd talk... or do something. He made it vague on purpose. His silence was only making him seem suspicious. The truth was, he was silent because he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to approach the subject at all. If they could continue standing a foot apart from each other and never take a step farther away, then, if he could have had that much, he would have been happy.

Presumptuous...

“Do you want me to be straightforward?” he asked.

Not far from the water, Noctis stopped and looked at him, arms at his sides. He looked surprised. The widening of his eyes betrayed him with a glimpse of his fear. “You're... asking me? When are you anything but straightforward? Asking me that is like asking me for permission to lie.”

Shamefully, Noctis wasn't wrong. That was why, once again, Ignis was quiet and felt like he didn't need to say anything.

Facing away, Noctis sniffed and headed to the edge where the moving water coursed between the small rocks in the sand. “I'm bad at talking. If you're waiting for me to say something first, that's kind of cruel.”

Nothing obligated them to say anything at all. But that wasn't an option worth considering. If they said nothing, then their footsteps would fall out of sync even more quickly.

Facing the water, Noctis crouched, putting his backpack between his knees on the dry sand. His face was hidden, but Ignis could hear the contemplative tone in his voice, could see the wavering reflection of him in the water. “Hm. Maybe I should just say what I'm thinking, then. No harm, right?”

He rubbed a hand over the back of his head in an anxious motion, messing up his hair. Ignis waited, expecting him to continue, but the moment stretched on for too long, making it feel like Noctis had given up on speaking.

Just when Ignis was about to open his mouth to say it for him, Noctis picked up his head and looked over his shoulder at him, remaining crouched where he was. “On second thought... Forget it. Doesn't seem like the right thing to say after all.”

“Does it have something to do with going to Altissia?” Ignis asked. He set down his bag and took a step forward.

Noctis must have known that he could read his mind, but he still looked surprised, like he was ashamed to hear his thoughts said out loud by someone else.

Ignis crouched next to him, hands on his knees, and stared at the reflection of the moon on the water that shined between the wavering reflections of them. “May I say something selfish?”

“You don't have to ask me,” Noctis said.

“I hate the thought of second place,” he said, spelling it out simply. “My whole life, everything has been for you. I've always put you above myself and I've never felt a moment of regret for it. But after investing that much time, the thought of seeing someone else standing in my place feels...” Even with all of his strength, he couldn't say it. “I'm aware of how terrible this sounds. I always knew what would obviously be – and yet I still...”

Beside him, Noctis let out a long sigh that became a groan. “I know... I hate seeing you acting jealous. You hold in stuff like that and you think I don't notice, but I see how miserable you look. That's why I wanted to tell you so you could stop beating yourself up.” He buried his fingers in the sand, then clenched his hands into fists, tightening his resolve to speak. “I'm not going to marry Luna.”

“...Come again?”

“It was supposed to be for peace.” A bitter smile appeared, then slid right off his face. “ _Peace?_ ”

With the way things were looking, peace was going to be a fantasy until the unforeseen future.

“Regardless-”

“No.” The assertiveness in Noctis's voice surprised him. “Even if things had gone the way we were told, you would have been second to no one, Ignis. Did you think I was just playing with you this whole time? I love you.”

It may not have been the first time he'd heard it, but those words struck Ignis right in the heart. He loved Noctis – from the time they were little, every part of him, with every bit of his heart. That sort of rare show of conviction showed him that his time hadn't gone to waste even if he felt like a failure for betraying him with selfish feelings.

“Noct...”

“I don't want to get married. I want to keep getting closer to you. Even if there's no going back home now, I want to stay with you, wherever that is, for as long as I can.” Noctis grabbed his arm and made him look at him, showing him his earnest expression. “I don't want to worry about unnecessary things like pointless jealous feelings or whether I'm getting married. Right now, all I need is...”

Before he could risk seeing that expression crumble, Ignis grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in a firm embrace. At the point where they were standing, the future looked uncertain, so the only thing he could do for him was hold on to him and continue to protect him like always. Noctis was completely right. A feeling of guilt remained at the back of Ignis's heart and he doubted that it would disappear any time soon, but that moment helped clarify his place.

After how much Noctis had lost, if his love were what he wanted, then Ignis was willing to let himself be a little self-indulgent for his sake.

As they pulled apart and the slightly warm night wind touched their cheeks, Ignis leaned back in, placing his thumb along Noctis's jaw, and drew him into a kiss. Feeling the softness of his lips and the warmth of his breath, Ignis promised himself to continue loving him deeply, as strongly as he could, so that he could hold on to him for as long as possible.

Protecting him was his purpose...

Though the heavy feeling weighing over Ignis remained, at least Noctis was able to laugh lightheartedly. Ignis felt his laugh touch his lips before Noctis pulled away. The look he was given was certainly one of relief – one which Ignis found himself sharing despite everything.

“So what are we going to do?” Noctis asked. “I told Prompto that I wanted to take a bath, but I've never, uh, bathed in a river before. Aren't there monsters that live in the river? I'm not in the mood to get my ass eaten tonight unless it's by you.”

“Noct.”

He gave him a cheeky grin. “Sorry, once I felt where that was going, I had to finish it.”

Rolling his eyes, Ignis pulled over his bag and unzipped it. “I think we'll be alright in the water. I only know of the Sahagin and they rest on land during the night because they cannot breathe underwater. We passed a few of them on the way here, but they were sound asleep.” He talked while rummaging through his things. When he found what he was looking for, he held it out.

“Shampoo?” Noctis said, checking the label of the full-sized bottle he'd been given. “But... This is yours, right?”

“Problem?”

“Uh... Nah. It's just shampoo. It's not like Prompto and Gladio will be able to tell that I smell like you or something.”

He was right – it was just shampoo – but since Noctis mentioned it, Ignis was going to be thinking about it, too. He rather enjoyed the thought of Noctis smelling like him. The whole concept of bathing with him in a stream sparkling with the light of the moon was also ridiculously romantic. It was like something out of a romance novel... Except the lurking threat of monsters was there to keep the situation from being too picture perfect. A shame.

They were going to have to be quick to be on the safe side.

Ignis pushed himself up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Noctis remained where he was, staring up at him. “On second thought, this is really embarrassing,” he said, watching him undress. “This is the first time we're sharing a bath, isn't it? And it's out here. I don't think I realized what I was asking for.”

“Embarrassing?” With all the buttons undone, Ignis slid off his shirt and folded it over his arm. “Have you forgotten that I've already seen you naked? I don't have to help you if that's the part that bothers you. You wouldn't expect Prompto or Gladio to put shampoo in your hair for you, would you?” he asked as he pulled off his gloves one finger at a time.

Noctis's eyes followed his movements. “Hell no. My thoughts only went in that direction because we're alone. It's been a while. Since they've been under the impression that I'm still up for getting married, I haven't been able to say or do anything that would make them think I was... _I don't know._ Betraying the 'plan' or something?”

“Aren't you?” Ignis asked, putting the articles he'd removed into his bag. “What exactly are you planning to do now?”

It wasn't so simple. The world was wide, the roads long, but it felt like they were traveling on a track, always heading toward a certain conclusion decided by fate. It made Ignis feel like he was also betraying their expectations, but hearing Noctis change his mind made him excited. As long as Noctis was trapped by the predestined, so was he. And Ignis didn't want that for either of them.

If everything was already decided, then he didn't need even to exist. No one needed to guide Noctis if fate was going to push him toward its own desire.

Holding his hands together between his knees, Noctis slowly brought his eyes back up. “Whatever I do... You'll have my back, right?”

As if that were a question. “Of course. Whatever you choose, however you choose to do it, I will stand by you just the same as I always have. You need not doubt the depth of my devotion.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Noctis stood, raising his arms above his head in a triumphant pose. “This went so much better than I thought! You're right. I should've known what to expect from you. I don't know why I was so worried. You've always been here for me. You're even willing to wash my hair for me. So great...”

With an affectionate huff, Ignis reached out and ruffled his hair. “That's enough. Get undressed, already.”

Thankfully, that was all it took to finally get Noctis moving. As they undressed, Ignis thought he could see Noctis's tiredness returning with each piece of clothing he removed. They had to walk through the night on a few occasions, and, even if Noctis didn't complain, it was always easy to tell how tired he was by the time the A.M. hours rolled around. It was just like Noctis to try to act tough until he couldn't take it anymore. Half of the time, he'd fall asleep in the middle of eating with his spoon still in his hand.

“Don't fall asleep in the water,” Ignis told him, drawing his attention.

Noctis's eyes opened suddenly like he hadn't realized that they'd been closed. When they focused, Noctis stared at him from head to toe and back again with a mischievous grin.

Ignis was usually impervious to embarrassment, but if Noctis continued to stare at him that way, there was a chance he might become a little self-conscious.

“Sorry. Always kinda shocked at how muscular you are. I still remember you as a soft little bookworm,” Noctis said by way of explanation. He glanced down at the clothes he was holding in front of himself to keep modest and quickly turned on a bare heel and shoved them into his bag. “Alright. Bath time. Don't want those other two to find us still out here. Forget about monsters – if they saw me letting you wash my hair, I think I'd die on the spot.”

So he really did want him to wash his hair after all. Ignis had thought he was kidding about that. Not that he minded.

After taking a cautious look in all directions to make sure they were in the clear, Ignis took the first step into the water, testing the shallow edge with his toes. Immediately, he recoiled, a shiver going up his spine. He didn't know what he was expecting. Even if the air around them was warm and humid, the water was cold.

Noctis groaned once he felt it for himself and appeared reluctant at the thought of having to go in farther. It was his idea to take a bath there and they were already undressed, so Ignis allowed him no buts and insisted that he come along with him. Clutching their bottles of soap and shampoo with shivering hands, Noctis followed him in until the water was up above their waists.

Arms around himself, Ignis gave a stiff nod. “This is as deep as we'll go. I wouldn't enjoy getting carried away by the river at a time like this.”

“Y-yeah,” Noctis agreed absently, teeth chattering. He looked down at what he was holding, then looked up and handed the shampoo to Ignis. “Here. Give me your glasses.”

“Hm?”

“You can't keep them on when you wash your hair, can you?” He held out his palm and beckoned with his fingers.

Few things frightened Ignis more than the thought of losing his sight and having to wander in the darkness crawling with deadly creatures. But he had with him the one person he trusted more than anyone else, who he would even entrust with his most important things. “Be careful with them,” he said, removing them, placing them in Noctis's palm. His near vision wasn't that bad, so he could still see the smile Noctis gave him as he wrapped his fingers around his glasses protectively.

Did he think he couldn't see it?

Noctis looked really happy to be doing something useful, even if it was just a small thing.

Ignis didn't want to make him wait, and he didn't want to waste too much time with his eyes closed, so he got to it right away.

The freezing water felt even colder on his face when he dunked his head in to wet his hair, but it did feel kind of refreshing after having spent a day without a bath. Being the type who took a shower every night, it bothered him when he had to sleep without getting clean. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Gladio, but that somehow wasn't surprising.

With his eyes closed, he quickly worked the shampoo into his wet hair. Even with his eyes closed, the knowledge that Noctis was probably watching him made him feel silly. In less than a minute, he decided that he'd done a thorough enough job and put his head back under the water to wash it out.

Coming up again, taking a deep breath of air, he pressed his fingers over his eyes and blinked away the stray drops of water that ran down his face. He reached out, searching in front of himself blindly, and felt one of Noctis's hands close around his. That silly feeling got bigger when he realized that Noctis was still in the same spot where he left him.

His glasses were placed in his hand and Ignis put them back on quickly, grateful to see again. Still no monsters. There was just the stillness of the night with the quiet sounds of insects in the trees and the rushing of the river. Somewhere off in the distance, he thought he heard Prompto's shouting. That probably wasn't his imagination, knowing how loud he tended to be regardless of the time of day. Maybe they were already hooking that huge fish.

And Noctis was... still looking at him, a curious look on his face.

“I don't have any shampoo left in my hair, do I?” Ignis asked, concerned about why he was looking at him like that.

Noctis shook his head and made an obvious point of looking away. “Nah. It's nothing. I just haven't seen you with your hair down in a while. It gave me flashbacks.”

“I see...” That was true. It had been a long time since he'd worn his hair down. He used to wear it up in his youth, then stopped bothering in his teens when school and work were the only things he had time to focus on, but then he got back into styling his hair and then never stopped. With the impressively strong hair gel he used, even when it rained, his hair never fell.

Noctis came closer. Ignis felt their toes touch under the water. “You look good like this,” Noctis said, reaching up to smooth a lock of Ignis's wet hair between his fingers. “I didn't mean anything by what I said. I think it makes you look younger. It takes me back to when I first got a crush on you.”

“My, when was that?” He was curious. It was an opportunity for him to find out without having to ask. For some reason, he'd never thought about it. Even though he knew that Noctis shared his feelings, a part of him kept them separate, wishing to believe that Noctis didn't truly feel the same way about him as an unconscious means of protecting his heart.

That was why it was strange to think that there was a point in time when Noctis might have 'fallen' for him.

“Specifically? I dunno. It was definitely some time after we had that fight. I'm sure you remember the one I'm talking about...” His words trailed off and his hand went back down and sunk below the dark water.

He was right. He didn't have to specify which fight because there was only one of significance that stood out in Ignis's mind. All of their other 'fights' were over trivial things, but he remembered that one night... That night when Noctis faced the future. That night when they sat in silence and ate the only thing Noctis had in his cupboard.

That was a good night. Stressful, but good.

“I think I already loved you by that point,” Ignis said, looking down at him with a gentle smile, “so I can't say when it was I started to feel that way about you, but that night certainly helped me understand those feelings.”

For good measure, feeling emboldened by the atmosphere, Ignis closed the space between them, laying a kiss to Noctis's forehead.

Noctis rubbed at the spot. Even in the poor light with the moon to his back, Ignis could see the redness blooming in his face. “Wh... What the heck?” he laughed. “You shouldn't just come out of nowhere with something like that. What century are you from?”

“Do you believe that chivalry is dead? Is that it?” Ignis asked, retaining his smile. Putting his hands on Noctis's waist, he gently encouraged him to turn around, and Noctis wordlessly complied. His back was stiff, but he began to relax once the shampoo was taken from his hands. “Allow me,” Ignis said.

Again, without saying anything, Noctis nodded. He quickly plunged his head into the water to get his hair wet, then came up gasping and rubbing at his eyes.

“Blegh. I think I got some in my mouth.” He smacked his lips. “...Doesn't taste bad, though. I thought for sure it'd taste like fish.”

“I wouldn't have agreed to bathing in the river with you if I thought we would end up smelling like fish.”

“True,” Noctis agreed with a hint of amusement. He made himself comfortable, pressing his back up against Ignis's chest and briefly took a backwards glance at him to check Ignis's reaction. As if just to test his allowance, he moved his hips back as well, rubbing them together in a way that was intentionally sexual.

Ignis didn't want to waste time there... But he was also uncertain of when they would have another chance to be alone. In a sense, the four of them were already intimate, sharing the space of a car and a tent near constantly, but there was a different energy between two people. While the four of them were closer than most, there was a place at his side reserved especially for Noctis. There were parts of him that only Noctis was allowed and able to see in ways that went beyond the physical.

That was to say, regardless of how they chose to spend that moment, it was too special and rare to let slip away.

Noctis was so amusing.

“What are you laughing about now?” Noctis asked as Ignis began scrubbing his hair.

“Oh, nothing. Perhaps I'm laughing at myself. A moment ago, you were worrying about smelling like fish, and my thoughts hopped to something needlessly romantic. Those two thoughts are hardly related. Something must we wrong with me.”

“Yeah, it's called being a hopeless romantic,” Noctis said.

“Hopeless indeed.”

“I'm right there with you.” Noctis broke out of his soapy grasp and turned around. Grinning ear to ear, he wrapped his arms around Ignis's waist and pulled them together. “I'm the type who fell in love with his best friend.”

“Is that what I am?” For the longest time, Ignis had convinced himself that he would never be something so personal to Noctis, despite always being at his side in a way that was unarguably more than duty. “Now stop distracting me and let me finish,” he said.

He returned his hands to Noctis's hair and scrubbed rigorously. Noctis whined about it initially, but then quickly stopped his complaining and began melting instead, slumping a little bit at a time until Ignis had to knee him and tell him to stand up straight. Apparently his handiwork was soothing enough to put him to sleep. He was flattered, but he didn't want Noctis floating away on him.

In a way, though, he was glad. While Noctis was drifting off into his own world, Ignis was able to observe his reactions without feeling like he was being watched in return. Depending on where he moved his hands, he seemed to get a different reaction. The best came when he rubbed his thumbs in circles around the base of Noctis's neck, under his ears. His eyes closed into thin slits and a soft sigh escaped as he leaned against him.

Although he wished to keep looking at that undeniably cute expression, Ignis stopped once he felt like he'd done sufficiently. “This should be added to my list of talents.”

“You've got that right.” Noctis wrapped his arms around him more tightly and let out a satisfied grumble as he stretched his back. Once he'd woken himself up, he let go of Ignis and put his head back under the water and came up with his wet hair clinging to his face. A few dark spikes at the back of his head defied gravity and stayed sticking up. “Think we've got enough time for the soap?” he asked, reminding him of the bottle he was holding on to.

By that, Ignis had no doubts about what he really meant. Considering that they were still alone with no sign of company, Ignis saw no reason to disagree. 

He expected that Noctis would hand the soap to him, so he was somewhat surprised when Noctis uncapped the bottle and circled around him with it. The next thing he knew, one of Noctis's arms encircled his waist from behind and his other hand was placed against his chest. Ignis instinctively jumped when he felt the coolness of the gel touch his skin, and immediately, he started worrying about how it would've been if anyone else saw the shameful look that must've resulted upon his face.

“Relax,” Noctis said, sliding his palm across his chest in a way that hardly seemed like it was meant to get him clean. It was more like he was touching him for the sake of exploring his skin, his hands grasping at his chest, his fingers slipping teasingly over the sensitive peaks of his nipples that had already hardened in the air. Ignis didn't want to think himself easy, but he was already getting into it despite himself, enjoying the way Noctis was shamelessly touching him while they were right there out in the open.

Suddenly, Noctis's hand disappeared and Ignis watched as he dipped his fingers below the water and came up with water cupped in his palm. Knowing where that was going, he flinched before he even felt the cold water touch his chest. The rest of him had become acclimated to the temperature, but his upper body still shivered at the contact. Behind him, he heard Noctis laugh.

“That's enough out of you,” Ignis said. Turning around, he grabbed the soap bottle out of his hand.

He had the perfect payback in mind. He knew how much Noctis would squirm when he had to look him in the eye. It was a blessing that he retained that innocent side of him.

Facing him, he kept his eyes locked on Noctis's as he poured some soap into his hand. Just a moment before, Noctis was acting so confident, so what was with that anxious fidgeting?

Well. The pretense of a bath was just an excuse to begin with, so Ignis decided to be merciful instead, leaning in to kiss him as he placed his hand on Noctis's warm, trembling waist. He ran his palm over his stomach and sides, gradually making his way higher as he added more soap and worked it into a lather. Noctis's anxiousness also began to subside as he kept him distracted with his lips.

Noctis's arms went around his shoulders, giving him better access to his chest as Ignis's hands moved higher. Ignis mirrored the motion of his hands on either side of his chest, spreading slippery soap over his soft skin, gently groping. Noctis may not have had muscles to rival Gladio's or even his own, but Ignis thought he was just perfect as he was. For the type of body he possessed, Ignis thought that Noctis was perfectly toned, and he was rather fond of the idea of the prince maintaining a strong yet handsomely lithe body.

“Ignis, come on,” Noctis muttered, looking up at him with hazy eyes..

“Hm? Why don't you tell me what you want?” Ignis teased, bringing his hips nearer to let Noctis feel him brush against his hip.

Involuntarily, Noctis moved with him, grinding against Ignis's thigh. “Ugh, just- ...I want you to fuck me, obviously.”

“Out here? Like this?” he asked, glancing around at their surroundings. “Not to be a tease, Noct, but I must refuse. This isn't the place, I'm afraid. I would rather have the ability to prepare you properly. It wouldn't do if you were suddenly unable to battle over something so silly.”

“Y-you can't be serious...”

“How much was it we earned from that last hunt?” he asked.

Though he looked confused by the question, Noctis didn't stop to think. “Five thousand gil and some change. Why?”

“That ought to be more than enough to afford two rooms at our next stop. Then I can have you all to myself and I can prepare you at my leisure. We could be up all night.” Almost immediately, he reconsidered that suggestion, hoping that Noctis wouldn't take him too literally. “Perhaps not _all_ night. I don't want you to get your hopes up for something so unwise, but- You get the idea, I'm sure.”

“Aw, hell yeah, I do,” Noctis said, grasping him by the hips. He pushed his soapy chest up against Ignis's and leaned up to give him a deep kiss.

Ignis was glad they were in agreement. Just that evening, he couldn't have imagined experiencing such a drastic turn-around in his luck, so the thought of spending any time alone with Noctis at all felt like a blessed privilege.

If luck could smile upon him and bring him closer to Noctis out of the blue in such a way...

No – it might not have been luck at all, nor a blessing.

They were brought together by their own will. He could continue to treat his time with Noctis as a blessed, sacred thing, but that precious time was in their hands. In the scheme of things, that thinking might have been naïve, but it was a liberating thought.

Ignis held on to him strongly.

Noctis playfully nipped the corner of Ignis's mouth, then pulled away and flicked his eyes up at him, giving him a certain look. Before Ignis could ask what he was thinking, Noctis volunteered his thoughts.

“I've got a good feeling now.”

“As have I,” Ignis said. The future he feared... It felt like there was a chance it could be averted. It seemed too soon to imagine an alternate future where he could remain beside Noctis forever, but it was too easy to envision it. “No matter what, Noct,” he said softly, taking one of Noctis's hands in his own, “I'll be with you.”

“Tch. There you go again,” said the one who had an impressive blush on his face.

Noctis broke away for a moment, turning away, and before Ignis could wonder what he was up to, Noctis pitched the bottles of soap toward their things at the river's side. His aim was perfect. With both of his hands unencumbered, he was finally free to do whatever he wanted. His intense stare charged with pent up sexual frustration made Ignis wonder if he should be afraid. Noctis was back on him in less than a second, arms around him, kissing him roughly.

Laughing and also struggling to breathe, Ignis broke away from his lips with a bit of effort. “So hasty. You're still covered in soap.” He cupped some water in his hand and splashed it over Noctis's stomach and chest and let his hands linger where his eyes took interest, using that as a prime excuse to touch him more. He grazed his thumbs over Noctis's nipples and watched the way it made his expression become hazy, how his eyes closed halfway and his lips parted.

Beneath the shimmering white light of the moon, he was exquisite. Ignis wished that he had a way to express that thought without sounding like more of a romantic. He wished there were a way for them to go beyond touching, to bond themselves together at the cosmic level, in a way that could never become unlinked. But he could never say something like that out loud...

...Couldn't he, though?

If he couldn't even defy himself, then what chance did they stand of defying what was supposedly predestined?

“Noct...” He glided his fingers over the prince's pale skin and brought his hands to rest on his waist. “I meant what I said. Until the end, I am yours to command.”

Very much unlike what he was expecting, Noctis grasped his cheeks and pinched.

“Yeah right. You're way more than that. From now on, consider yourself my equal. I know how you are so... Try taking that to heart.”

Aside from the stinging in his cheeks, there was also a faint buzzing of something warm in Ignis's chest. It was like Noctis had read his mind again and found his own way to interpret his thoughts.

Noctis kissed him again. “But, if you really want me to command you, why don't you start by finishing what you started?”

“But of course,” Ignis said.

He didn't bother acting coy. As he wrapped his fingers around Noctis, his body instantly became like clay for him to mold, pliant in his hands. If he didn't have his other arm wrapped around his waist, Noctis might've slid into the water. As he moved his hand, touching him without ambiguity, Noctis leaned forward and rested his chin against his chest. Ignis could feel each of the pleasant, rumbling vibrations from his throat as he let out his moans unrestrained.

Noctis really must have been as frustrated as he said. Ignis couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him fall apart so quickly. He wasn't doing anything particularly special, just stroking him loosely without a sense of technique, but Noctis was already grasping at him anxiously, lightly clawing his blunt nails over his back. If he wanted him to give him more, Noctis was the type who would have asked for it, so it seemed like he must have been enjoying what he was doing.

As if coming to his senses, Noctis's eyes cleared and he looked up at him with that scheming look. Ignis hummed agreeably as Noctis's fingers wrapped around him beneath the surface of the water. His touch was careful yet firm, showing that he remembered how Ignis liked it. As much as he adored taking care of Noctis, Ignis loved it when Noctis stepped out of his usual complacent shell and showed that he knew how to take control.

As Noctis touched him, he straightened up slightly and lifted himself up onto his toes to pepper Ignis's neck with kisses. Ignis was concerned about him standing in such a precarious way while they were on slippery rocks, but he suddenly couldn't form the words to scold him when he had Noctis sucking on his throat.

Noctis's hands began to stray, leaving him as they slid around behind. Ignis could only wonder what he was planning, but it all started to come into focus when he felt his fingers sliding between his legs from behind. He couldn't cover his mouth, so he just clenched his teeth and swallowed the undoubtedly embarrassing noise that wanted to escape.

“Hey, Iggy... About what you said...” Noctis glanced up, drawing his tongue over his upper lip in a way that was far too sexy for someone who was so frequently cute. “If we're gonna stay up all night, am I allowed to have a turn on top?”

“Noct...” If Noctis asked him that, then he was going to be thinking about it all the way to their next destination. Ignis prided himself on his ability to maintain his composure, but it wasn't like it didn't sometimes come with difficulty, especially when Noctis put such thoughts in his head.

“Gonna take that as a yes,” Noctis purred, a sense of satisfaction laced in his voice.

Ignis's legs stiffened and a shiver went up his back as Noctis's fingers explored him, the tips of his fingers crawling teasingly over his entrance, pressing, but never going farther; just a promise of what could be in his future if he was interested.

Taking in a rough breath, Ignis pulled Noctis's hips against his own. As nice as that thought was, neither of them could go all the way yet, so he was just going to store that promise at the back of his mind for later as something to look forward to. In the meantime, there were other things they could do.

As he held Noctis's gaze, matching it with the heat of his own, Ignis rolled their hips together, nudging the length of his cock against Noctis's stomach, letting him feel how hard he was. Despite all of his bravado, Noctis immediately became weak when he felt it, and, when he glanced down, all of that carefully constructed composure was lost. He fell apart, that delightfully needy look returning to his face. No doubt, Ignis would let him have his turn, but not before he satisfied Noctis first.

Ignis removed his hand from him for a second and put it around his own cock. The dark water obscured the view, but the motion of his wrist left little to the imagination. Noctis followed each little movement with his eyes, back and forth, mesmerized.

Once he was sure he had Noctis on the edge, Ignis took them both into his hand, holding them together.

“I wonder if they're done fishing,” Noctis muttered, looking distracted, his eyes laser-focused on the obscured image beneath the water of them joined in Ignis's hand.

“Close? So soon?” Ignis asked. He knew an excuse when he heard one.

Noctis noticeably reddened. “That's not-...”

Ignis made a knowing sound and began moving his hand. Unable to hold back, Noctis moved with him, grabbing Ignis's shoulders to keep steady as he rocked his hips upward to meet his hand. He'd done a surprisingly good job of keeping it together until then. That whole time, he must have been holding on by a thread. What Noctis was feeling was more than just frustration. It went beyond a physical need. Every part of him was tense and ready to snap.

Noctis's urgency was infectious. Just looking at him made Ignis start to feel it as well. Noctis was off in his own world, watching intently, his lips parted and breathing heavy. It was the perfect opening, so Ignis seized the moment and dipped his head, stealing his lips.

When their lips touched, Noctis let out a moan that Ignis greedily swallowed. Knowing that Noctis wanted to follow his own feelings – his feelings for _him_ – made it a little difficult to breathe. It gave Ignis the most incredible feeling of fulfillment. At that moment, the guilt that came along with it was easily overshadowed and replaced by a sense of wholeness.

“N-Noct...”

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed, pressing his nose to Ignis's neck. “I'm... I feel it, too.”

Feeling the unavoidable beckoning of climax approaching, Ignis tightened his grasp around them. He might've lost some of his technique – if he had any to start with – but it barely mattered. What mattered was their proximity. The heady heat accumulating between them, the intimacy in the feeling of each other's lips, and the erotic sound of their bodies moving together in the water were, together, the things fantasies were made of.

The light press of Noctis's nails on his shoulders kept Ignis grounded. He worked his hand faster, paying attention to what seemed to evoke the best responses from him.

With just a little more, Noctis's body froze, his arms wrapping around him tightly as if he would never let him go. His cock jerked in Ignis's palm, and Ignis stroked faster, keeping his movements even until he felt him relax.

As for himself, he was still right on the edge...

“Here,” Noctis said. He looked dazed and tired, but he had enough in him left to focus on the task at hand.

That part of Ignis that was used to giving wanted him to tell Noctis that he didn't need to worry about him, but then he felt the softness of Noctis's palm around him and any thought of resisting flew out of his brain. His sense of reason stopped in its tracks and fled the other way.

Feeling the fingers of Noctis's other hand tangling in his damp hair, Ignis stopped holding back and pushed into his hand, sliding against Noctis's wet palm with each of his strokes. But the thing that finally finished him off, which would probably stay burned into his mind forever, was the small grin he saw on Noctis's face when he took a look at him.

It hit him so suddenly, caught him so off guard, he couldn't do anything to stop the sound that left him; a loud, primal kind of noise. In the seconds afterwards, Noctis tended to them idly, washing them off, taking a second to stroke his back and playfully adjust his glasses for him, pointedly not remarking on that embarrassing sound he made.

Ignis looked away, staring into the night sky. “I wonder... if they heard that.”

Noctis nodded, blinking, brows raised, mouth curved into a tight-lipped smirk. “Myeah... Probably.”

“Fantastic...”

At least he could probably make something up if he had to. There were monsters around there somewhere, even if none of them had come to interrupt them.

With the desperate heat dispelled, the night air and the chilly water brought them back to their senses. The awkwardness the silence created was too amusing not to laugh at. They made their way back to the dry ground and snatched up their things, drying off and changing as quickly as they could.

As he sat on the sand, pulling on his boots, Noctis looked up at Ignis. There was a hint of something in his eyes that Ignis had difficulty placing at first; something wistful and troubled. As if he could tell that Ignis could see it, Noctis pulled his eyes away as he tied his laces.

“I like things the way they are... Just like this. Right now,” he said.

And Ignis had to think about it, wondering if there was a deeper meaning. On the surface, he agreed. If Noctis was strictly talking about that moment they shared together, then he definitely felt the same way, but it sounded like he was talking about something more than that, about their whole situation.

“We can only get distracted so many times before we have to look at what's in front of us,” Ignis said.

He heard Noctis let out a breath that sounded a bit like a laugh; a fairly cynical sound. “You get it.”

“You aren't also going to give up on taking revenge against the Empire, are you?” Ignis asked. His hair was still damp and flat, but he left it as it was, hanging his towel around his shoulders.

“Is that an option?” Noctis asked. It sounded rhetorical.

It wasn't rhetorical, though.

Ignis knelt in front of Noctis and tried to make him look at him.

“If you told me to walk through hellfire...”

The shadows lifted from Noctis's face as he raised his chin, uncovering a defiant grin. “I'd say there's a difference between ignoring fate by procrastinating and willfully spiting it by doing everything but what it demands. Even if it still means we're just running, I'd like to watch it try to catch us.”

“The others might be a problem,” Ignis said, pushing himself back up. “Gladio, I mean. I think Prompto will be fine with this choice. He won't say it, but I think this is what he also wants.”

“And you...?”

“Yes. Always,” Ignis said without hesitation. “To clarify – you're rejecting the power of kings, aren't you? The calling. All of that. This isn't just about the wedding.”

Finished packing away his things, Noctis stayed on the sand. “I don't know if this is what my dad expected when he gave me the Regalia, but being out here has opened my eyes. Helping people... Seeing their relief and happiness when we return to them after accomplishing what they asked...” He nodded to himself resolutely. “Maybe this sounds stupid, but I want to keep delivering that happiness with my own two hands.”

There was nothing stupid about it.

Regis had always desperately wished to save his son from the same fate.

It must have been for the same reason that Regis chose a child so softhearted to guide him. No matter how hard he tried, Ignis could never face the inevitable without the feelings of a heavy heart. Regis had surely known that he would never hold Noctis back, but that he would also never stop him from turning around.

When Noctis rose, Ignis grabbed his shoulder to stop him one last time. “So the royal arms you already have...?”

Noctis didn't allow him the room for doubt.

“They're more trouble than they're worth. I felt like five years got shaved off my life the last time I used one from the sheer stress it put on me. Maybe they were the only things the kings could get by using in the past, but that Blood Sword I picked up while we were exploring? Makes me feel like a million gil _and_ it kicks ass.” He laughed and put a hand over the one on his shoulder. “You were really worried, weren't you? Well, don't worry about it anymore. We might as well secure the rest just to make sure they're in good hands. By the time we've gathered them all, you can be sure that I won't need 'em.”

Indeed, he had nothing to worry about.

“You're strong.”

Hiding his flustered face, Noctis snatched Ignis's bag off the ground and thrust it into his arms. As he walked ahead, he looked back and tossed a wink in his direction. “You bet I am.”

For the moment, as he kept a steady pace behind Noctis, Ignis felt like he was allowed to breathe. Then, after that cleansing breath, he was ready to go back to protecting and guiding him, watching his back regardless of the strength he knew Noctis possessed.

Soon enough, Noctis was running ahead of him. He was always going to have his work cut out for him...

“Noct, be careful.”

“If they aren't back at the rock, I'm catching that fish myself!”

Figured.

Hopefully nothing else was going to change. Ignis liked what they had, too.


End file.
